


Deadly competition- Loser: Wally West

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Grayson & Wally West Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Friendly banter, Good Friend Wally West, Humor, Idiots in Love, Missions, Romance, Sweet, Team Dynamics, Wally West Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: "Hey! Watch it, weirdo!" Kid Flash swiftly jumped up, ready to attack, but quickly covered his eyes as he realized that he'd accidentally pulled down the guy's pants.Or, Wally messes up... with hilarious consequences.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Wally West, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Batman one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Kudos: 18





	Deadly competition- Loser: Wally West

**___________**

**Young Justice**   
**Humour**   
**___________**

The team's missions usually didn't go according to plan. It went always like this:   
Batman, "This is a covert mission, so don't engage."  
Team, "We've been spotted! Fight!!!"

Yeah, that had been getting rather boring after some time, so the team decided to make a competition out of it. (Probably not the best idea). Whoever gets spotted first is out until there's only one person left.   
The first one to lose was *surprise, surprise* Kid Flash. You wanna hear the story of how he totally humiliated himself and the goons he was fighting? Yes? Then get the popcorn out and listen up, kids, it's story time:

Well, it all started like a normal covert mission (big surprise (note the sarcasm)).   
Batman had send the team to investigate a drug shipment and report the numbers of guards and what kind of drugs were coming via armed trucks from Bludheaven. The place where the drugs would be delivered was somewhere in the woods near Star City and the team had to be careful not to make any sounds, because there were dry branches everywhere, just waiting to be stomped on. Their suits were all in stealth mode and the Bio-ship had been left just outside the woods. 

"We will split up into teams of two," announced Aqualad quietly. "Miss Martian, can you link us up?" The green skinned girl nodded and closed her eyes for a brief moment. " _Everybody there?_ " Connor grunted in reply, while Robin let out his signature cackle- inside everyones' mind- and scared the crap out of Wally. " _Dude! Don't do that!"_  
 _"No promises, Kid."_  
 _Wally pouted and Artemis rolled her eyes. "Guys, concentrate. We have a mission, remember?_ " 

Aqualad nodded her a thanks and turned his attention back to the whole team. " _Kid and Artemis will go together, Superboy and Miss M. and Rob and I. Robin, I want you to hack into their system and download any information on the drugs, their buyers and when the next shipment will arrive, Superboy and Miss M., you sneak into one of the trucks and get a sample of the drugs._ "

Wally frowned. " _I could do that. I'd be in and out in one second_."  
Aqualad shook his head and sighed. Why did Wally always have to argue?! " _No, I need you to get A. close enough to the goons without them noticing, so she can place tracers on them._ "

Kid Flash hold up his hands in panic. " _Wait, wait, wait, do I have to **carry** Artemis?!" _  
_"Hey! I'm not heavy!_ "  
Kid huffed and crossed his arms. " _So not true_."  
" _You should watch you tongue, Kid Idiot, or my fist will be **heavy** in your face_."  
Wally glared at her. Maybe he should just drop her half way on purpose. Artemis' look told him not to do it. She'd probably castrate him or something. 

" _Since no one has anything to complain about-_ " Kaldur glared at Kid Flash, as if daring him to interrupt, " _We can start the mission now. Remember, this is a covert mission, so do not get into a fight."_  
A mischievous grin played on a certain Boy Wonder's lips. _"And whoever gets spotted first- face it, someone will- loses and has to endure one week of constant pranking."_ And with that, he vanished into the shadows. Aqualad face-palmed. _"Not again!"_

Shortly after, Artemis and Wally were the only ones still at their old hiding spot. _"Let's go, Kid. And **don't** drop me."_ Wally grinned. _"You know me, I'd never."_ The blonde archer sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Wally lifted her up by her back and the hollows of her knees and sped into the night, his girlfriend in his arms (why so poetic?). 

He put her down on the top of a small hill, the last four thugs not noticing the the two teens. _"I'm gonna attach the tracker on those guys,"_ told him Artemis mentally and pointed to the left side of the hillside, where three of the four men were standing. Wally nodded and watched as she quickly and quietly made her way through the trees, only recognizable as a dark silhouette. 

When he couldn't see her anymore, he turned to the last goon and pulled out a tracker. "Let's do this," he muttered to himself. He was just ready to run, as the guy turned towards a tree and stared undoing his belt. "You've hot to be kidding me," groaned Wally. Did this guy really have to pee now?! 

_"Trackers in place,"_ he heard Artemis through the mind link. _"I need a sec. You can go back, I'll be right behind you."_  
 _"Will do. Be careful, Kid Idiot."_  
 _"I always am."_  
He could hear Artemis snort and smiled to himself. 

Then he turned back to see if the guy had finished what he had to do and realised with annoyance that he still hadn't fully undone his pants. "How long can someone take to relieve himself? _Well_ , he thought, _I really don't want to see this._

He turned around, using his super speed, and promptly slipped on a loose branch. _Great_ , were his last thoughts as he fell down the hill. _Ouch. Stone! Fucking tree! Why are there so many trees in a small forest?! Ouch, that hurt! Stone! Urgh, another tree!_ And then he crashed into the- luckily still not finished undressing- man.

"Hey! Watch it, weirdo!" Kid Flash swiftly jumped up, ready to attack, but quickly covered his eyes as he realized that he'd accidentally pulled down the guy's pants.

"Dude! Pants!"   
"What?!" The guy looked down and his eyes widened as he quickly pulled his pants back up, his cheeks a scarlet red. "You superheroes, never respecting any privacy. Can't man piss while working without getting attacked?!" He ranted, hurriedly closing his belt and crossing his arms, eyes narrowed at Kid Flash.  
Wally uncomfortably shifted his weight from one leg to the other, eyes still covered with his hands. "You know what, I'm just... uh... gonna- uhm, you know, I will just come back later."   
"Don't bother, kid."

And with that, the man went back to undressing himself and Wally quickly spun around and sped back to the place where the team was supposed to meet after finishing their mission. (Unsurprisingly, he was the last one there, again.) "Hey, Kid, where the hell have you been?" Asked a very outraged Artemis. "We had to wait for hours!" (Ten minutes, but how cares...)

Wally just lifted his hands. "Don't ask, just... don't." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Did you get spotted?" The speedster nodded absentmindedly, massaging his temples, trying to get the pictures of that guy's pentless form out of his head. "You look distraught," noted Megan concerned. "What did they do to you?" 

Robin huffed at Miss M's antics. "Not the important thing here. Wally lost, meaning we'll get to prank him the next whole week without him being allowed to prank us back! How awesome is that?!" Wally groaned. "Not awesome at all. Whose idea was this again?"  
"Yours."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."

So, that was the story of Wally West's most embarrassing moment in his entire life.   
I bet you're wondering why this chapter is called _deadly_ competition. Well, after all the pranks everyone pulled- especially Robin and Red Arrow (who just happened to visit and stay for the week (*sarcastic eyeroll* what a coincidence)), Wally _really_ wished he was dead. 

Little advice: Never agree to anything concerning pranks when Robin is involved...  
 **______________________________**  
 **A/N: So, my first one shot is finished. What do you think?**


End file.
